


The Five Stages of Life

by Fallen_angel_of_time23



Series: Haylellujah Gift Fics [10]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_angel_of_time23/pseuds/Fallen_angel_of_time23
Summary: Crowley learns how to not just live, but thrive.He has to Fall first though.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Haylellujah Gift Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511345
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Five Stages of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haylellujah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylellujah/gifts).

1\. Gliding

  
The only thing you are taught in Heaven is the first thing you’re taught: how to glide. You were supposed to learn flying on your own. Crowley preferred walking and gliding. He never learned how to fly. He completed his tasks with care, but never went above and beyond. He was always told he wasn’t allowed to ask questions. He kept asking anyway. He wanted answers, and a purpose beyond being following. He didn’t want to have limits and lines. He didn’t want to glide through life.

2\. Sauntering

Having been the only Angel to walk everywhere, Crowley had a very distinct style. His hips would sway in a figure eight, shoulders slumped and back, posture relaxed. Everyone can see this. Not everyone can see his wings. Up and out, straight back. The perfect position to counter balance himself. The perfect position to catch the air. If you look close you’ll notice his feet rarely touch the ground. He’s not quite walking. He’s not gliding either. He saunters. Eventually the air under his wings cools. Eventually the only way he can saunter is vaguely downward. 

3\. Falling

It is an endless feeling to fall. As if you will never hit the ground; an eternal fear gripping your heart. Gliding relies on warm drafts of air. Walking needs ground. Falling needs nothing. An absence of everything but air, fear, and a mistake. You fall when you failed to learn to fly. The world had air; he breathed it every day. Crowley had fear; he never wanted his Angel hurt. Crowley made a mistake; he failed a little bit every day to not love. His heart stolen, Crowley fell. 

4\. Flying

Redemption is such a paradoxical mystery. You must first fall and hit the bottom. You have to make a very bad mistake before you can be redeemed. But oh! How high one can go when you learn. For redemption is learning; being taught from your mistake how to be better. It is gaining a new perspective, a new skill. It is opening closed eyes, or confessing a secret. It is understanding there is no shame in something you can’t control. It is knowing you are not alone. It is allowing yourself to be vulnerable and discovering someone is there to catch you. Redemption can be loving and being loved in return. And love can help you spread your wings. Love can make you heart and soul soar. Redemption can be learning to fly.

5\. Dancing

They say there is a difference between living and thriving. Crowley didn’t believe them at first. Thought all life was the same: boring, repetitive, painful. Then he learned how to fly and he thought, _this must be thriving_. He was wrong. He had only just begun to really live. See, very few people actually _live_, which means that those who reach this point mistake it as the end and don’t move past it. Thankfully, Crowley did. With help. That same special person who Crowley Fell for. That same light of life who taught him to fly. That Angel took his hand one day and said, _dance with me_. Dancing with the one you love, while flying high in the stars. Now that, Crowley knew, was _thriving_.

* * *


End file.
